<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with the Dogs by ScarletRain1409</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612750">Sleeping with the Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409'>ScarletRain1409</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beastars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Napping, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Piles, Relaxing, chatting, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRain1409/pseuds/ScarletRain1409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One lazy afternoon, Louis visits Legosi's apartment with early Christmas goodies. Instead of Legosi, the Room 701 buddies greet him and they spend a relaxing day together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Louis/Jack, Louis/Legosi, Louis/Room 701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping with the Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anybody had told Louis that he would find himself in a puppy pile, in the evening, he would snort at their direction and scoff at such a ludicrous notion. But reality had another story in mind. </p><p>When Louis blearily opened his eyes in Legosi's dingy apartment, a tangle of furry bodies surrounded him. Jack's arm was over his torso. Collot's leg was wrapped over his thigh, like a grape-vine gentle, but firm hold on a wooden frame. Miguno's was further away, but his back was pressed against Louis' feet. Durham splayed his body over the hyena's, his legs on Collot. While tiny Voss nestled between his antlers. Legosi even joined the fray, curling his hulking form besides Jack, his arm on Louis' chest. An array of wooden blankets covered the lot.</p><p>A comfy, canine picture with a drowsy deer in the centre.<br/>
Louis wondered how strange Legosi's neighbors  might find this scene, if they were to barge in, like they tended to do. </p><p>The warmth was all encompassing, fending off the bitter winter cold that swept into the apartment.</p><p>Louis huffed as he attempted to free himself, but realised it would do more harm than good. During his days with the Shishigumi the members would sleep in piles like this, after a rough turf war with another clan or a cold day. If he stood up and woke everyone else, that would result in too many bumping into his antlers or poking their eyes out. A massacre Louis was not in the mood with dealing. So he opted to listen to their deep heart-beats. He couldn't help, but wonder how he landed himself in such a situation.</p><p>***</p><p>At first, he was just delivering an early Christmas present to Legosi, including some snacks. The dog needed new winter wear. After all, his coats and sweaters were hanging by the seams. He was determined to save every coin for his future with Haru and sometimes disregarded such essential items, which seemed more of a waste than anything else. Sometimes Louis felt like an overbearing mother prepared with food, clothing and other treats for her hopeless son. He knocked the door, expecting Legosi, but instead was greeted by the room 701 canines.</p><p>They were stunned to see the acclaimed Louis, but were aware he and Legosi were on friendly terms. </p><p>" Hi there! Legosi said that he'll be late because of a few  last minute orders." Jack supplied. </p><p>They all introduced themselves without a sign of formality nor rigidness. Louis always  vexed over,  and respected that in canines-their instant familiarity with those they just met. </p><p>" Please make yourself at home, don't mind us." Jack placed Louis' goodies on table at the centre of the tiny room. </p><p>" Will do. And feel free to have anything from the bag." Louis settled down on the side of the room, next to a pile of manga. </p><p>They were going to share between the two of them anyways. If all of the snacks disappeared: tough luck. It was the wolf's fault for being tardy.</p><p>The pathetic room was more cramped, much to Louis' distaste. Miguno was playing a few notes on his guitar, while Voss bobbled his head to the tune. The rest of the dogs were absorbed in a classic adventure video game on the drab TV set. Of course a room that was barely enough for a grown ( growing?) wolf to live in, was cramped for a five dogs and a deer. The room may have reeked of canine, but Louis welcomed the clamour and stench. Dogs had that affect; easing you with their care-free attitudes. And most of all, it reminded him of the Shishigumi. He remembered their lavished meals together, the rest between meetings, the patching up after territory battles and their self-defence classes. And, of course, Ibuki.</p><p>Before he returned to that spiral of longing and grief, for a father that'll never come back, Louis picked up the nearest volume by his side. Manga was a guilty pleasure of his. He could only indulge in it, at Legosi's though. </p><p>The series was Grappler Maki. A hot-blooded shonen manga about boxing seaweed. A severely underrated classic.</p><p>***</p><p>There still was a slight sense of tension from the dogs. It wasn't everyday one met the charismatic, former star of their school when killing time at their friend's house. But it soon dissipated as time went on.</p><p>" Want some tea?" Jack offered a cup of tea in a disposable cup. </p><p>" I wouldn't mind some. Thank you." Louis accepted his room-temperature tea and sipped the bitter contents. </p><p>The tea oddly tasted familiar and Louis realised it was the same brand as the general store's ones by Cherryton. When practice dragged on for far too long, a junior would bring drinks and food from the general store for everybody. Louis smiled to himself. The silliest things can make you nostalgic.</p><p>" How are you enjoying university?" Jack sits down with his own cup. </p><p>" As much one could enjoy in a university." Louis impassively shrugged. </p><p>Jack's cheerful demeanour slackened slightly. </p><p>" I know I'm smart and I should use what I have, but sometimes I wonder...is it really worth it." He scratched the back of his neck. </p><p>Louis contemplated on his words, swirling the liquid in his cup. </p><p>" In theory, yes. More jobs and opportunities as society would like to think. We all have roles to play. Or we can be like Legosi and disregard societal demands." Louis sighed to himself. </p><p>He wasn't one to talk. Leading a lion, meat selling mafia wasn't exactly following societal norms. </p><p>" Yeah... Legosi's amazing." </p><p>" From what I heard you are too, in your own way." </p><p>Jack's eyebrows arch up. </p><p>" He talks about me?" Jack's ears perk up. </p><p>" He's your best friend, of course he does. He says that you're incredibly dependable and understanding. I'm glad that someone reliable can take care of that dumb dog. </p><p>Jack's tail started to wag. </p><p>" Thank you, but Legosi isn't dumb. He just...has his air headed moments." </p><p>Both of them reminisced on Legosi's bird rained antics.</p><p>" Too many of them." Louis smiled to himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Collat selected the movie tonight. Ever since Sebun had gifted Legosi her pre-owned, tiny TV set, the boys often had movie night at Legosi's apartment. Not only did it have a wider screen, but had an impeccable sound system. </p><p>The high-schoolers huddled close to each other, passing slices of Louis' Costello were passed around. They gestured for Louis to join them. He compiled. </p><p>Voss had an odd tendency for getting physically comfortable with friends and friends, and sat on Louis' head for a change of pace. Not as high as Legosi or Collot, or that soft, but still nice. His fur was flat, yet warm and didn't tickle his bottom. Plus the antlers resembled the velvet armchairs of a throne. Slightly stiff, but still somewhat comfortable, Voss felt like royalty.</p><p>Louis didn't particularly mind, he was being used as a chair. It just proved that he still had a decent height, since small animals only sat on the shoulders of larger ones. But he did sarcastically comment that he was heavy. </p><p>Blankets covered them as they watched the insanely dull movie. The acting was not terrible to the extent that it was laughable, but still stale. So stale, a moulding mushroom seemed fresher. </p><p>The canines snuggled close to each other and Louis, cosy and secure. Louis wondered about the canine trait of being so prone to physical intimacy. Even Legosi, the most reserved wolf he had ever encountered, was often tactile. Hugs, handshakes, playful ruffling, play-fighting- dogs loved every form of touch.</p><p>Perhaps it was the winter chill creeping into the apartment or the boring movie, that caused everyone to drift off. </p><p>When Legosi returned from work, exhausted, he simply flopped into the pile. He hopes his wagging tail didn't wake up the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Thanks for reading I'll try to make more Room 701 fics like these in the future. If you want to talk about Beastars or fandom stuff, hit me up at my tumblr ; scarletrain1724@</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>